Midsummer festival Kanda X Reader
by Riku's World
Summary: Midsummer date! kanda is very stubborn, but can you imagine how sweet he can become? check it X3


Midsummer festival: Kanda's Style

By: Riku

Pairing: Kanda X Reader

Disclaimer: Don't own –man. Just the plot… only the plot…*sob*

Warning: OOC's…maybe… no, I bet there'll be OOC-ness.

A/N: Okay, first, I AM really sorry if you found that Kanda's personality is different than the one we knew. It's hard to make it the same since I've never seen Kanda flirting with a girl before or something like that. That's why, just enjoy this.

Character explanation:

You: A rookie exorcist that was rarely stayed at HQ because of your busyness for doing some missions but finally got a chance to have a mission in Japan together with Lenalee and the boys.

You finished your mission yesterday and when you tell Komui, he told you to have some fun at Japan because he heard that a festival will be held there. So today, you will be going to the festival, wearing a yukata of course. You were very happy that Komui permitted you to have some fun, which mean you could relax a bit from your mission and have some fun.

You are on your way to your room with one of your comrade, Lenalee Lee, the cute and strong Chinese girl.

Both of you were chit chatting many things and suddenly she remembered about something then asked you, "Will you go to the festival tonight, ?"

You nodded happily, and then answered enthusiastically, "Of course! Yeah, I'm very impatient! Err…" You pulled down your hand that you lifted to the air for a while and stayed quiet.

The Chinese flustered and she asked, "What wrong?"

You looked at her with a very sad face, complete with the teary eyes, "I don't bring any yukata… and I don't want to go if there is no yukata…"

"Don't worry, we can ask someone to help us about this. I'm sure that there is a place where you can rent or buy it here."

You stared at Lenalee but your mind was at somewhere else, then you began, "Now that you mention it, I think that I saw one at the second block from left near this inn two days ago."

Lenalee suddenly giggled, "Let's go there! So we will be not late when we get back. Come on!"

You were in your enthusiastic mode again, when you turned back, you hit somebody, but luckily, not hard.

You whimpered and apologized as fast as you can but then all of your words disappeared as you see that the one you hit was Kanda. That sexy, stoic, but charming guy that originally was Japanese and he would stab or even kill everyone that dare to stand on his way.

That Japanese glared at you like he was saying, 'Don't move because I will cut you into pieces slowly here.'

Something snapped your brain and you suddenly hide behind Lenalee.

"Uhh…Um…?" Lavi called.

You replied, "Yes?"

Allen continued, "Why did you hide behind Lenalee? Is there something wrong?" 

You realized that there was no need to be afraid, then you stood back to your original spot. "No, umm… it's just, a reflex. Yeah, a reflex. Don't worry about me." You waved your hand up and down while showed your laughing face to the others.

Kanda muttered and then he glared at you for a while as he walked by passing you. Then Lavi and Allen followed that Japanese after saying goodbye to you and Lenalee.

At that time, you overheard that Lavi asked this to Kanda, "By the way, Yuu. What color do you like?"

They stopped because Kanda stopped walking, after that; he pulled out his Mugen at pointed it to the redhead's neck. Just one more millimeter and Lavi would go home without his head.

Lavi smiled hesitantly, knowing that his head would be cut in just a few second made his wide, bright, sexy smile became a gloomy one. (A/N: I know, I'm fangirl-ing too much)

"Don't call me by my first name, baka usagi." Kanda muttered again to Lavi, while Allen tried to stop Kanda to cut Lavi's neck.

But, Lavi couldn't help to ask again, "Yuu, just answer it, nee? I reaaaally want to know."

Kanda smirked sadistically and replied, "Why don't you guess yourself?"

Lavi giggled, and then he touched his chin by his index finger, thinking, thinking, a color showed up on his mind. So he spitted out, no, Allen spitted first, "Blue?"

"Whatever." Kanda walked away.

"Oh, puh-lease. At least you should answer it or just nod your head, bakanda!" Allen complained then he followed Kanda with Lavi.

You could see Kanda's ultra fast smirk that was different from the one he showed to Lavi before.

After that, you quickly went to the place where it rent yukata together with Lenalee. There were so many colors being offered with many beautiful and unique patterns, at first, you took the black one. But at the second thought, you picked the blue colored one.

You didn't know why you decided to pick the blue one, but you were very sure that Kanda's face showed up inside your head just for a second and it suddenly made your view changed, you seen the blue colored one as the most beautiful. Then the both of you went back to the inn.

-xXx-

", let's hurry." Lenalee said after she got ready.

You still not ready, flustered to find your fuji flower shaped hair pin in your bag. "I'm sorry, why you don't go first, I'll catch up with you as soon as I find it."

The Chinese offered, "Want me to help you?"

"Thanks, but it's okay. Just go and have some fun first, okay? Don't wait for me."

Lenalee nodded, symbolizing that she understood, then she opened the door and went away.

Finally, after a few minutes searching, you found it slipped inside your note book. You smiled and quickly used it by slipped it on your hair left and right.

Then you went out by hurry to catch up with Lenalee, you decided to take the alternative road. By crossing the forest, you were no doubt will arrived in two minutes at the temple where the festival was being held.

You managed to cross the river's bridge two times and you will arrive if you crossed the third one. But then you stopped when you saw something behind the big tree near the lake. You were curious and you approached the strange thing that you saw.

"A…corpse? In the place like this!" You talked to yourself as you surprised to see someone's legs there, not moving at all.

Then you gulped, slowly walked to the behind of the tree and you let an 'eek!' sound out from your mouth. It was much worse than a corpse, it's the death bringer itself, it's, err, he was Kanda.

"Uhh…" Kanda whimpered as he sat up, eyes still closed.

But you threw your scared feeling away and then you said, "Kanda! What happen to you?"

Hearing such a worried and annoying –for him- voice, Kanda opened his eyes widely and asked back, "Huh? What the hell?"

"Are you being attacked? Or something hit your head when you walk around here?" You kept asking.

Your hand couldn't stay, you touched his forehead to check his condition then look at his other body part to see if he was injured or something.

Annoyed, he slapped your hand and said, "What are you doing? I'm not injured."

"Then, why—"

He cut off, "It's not your business." Then he leaned his back to the tree and maybe he wanted to take another nap.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here, Kanda." You said while standing and pat your yukata.

Kanda stared at you with a 'then?' glance, so you continued, "Why don't you go with me to the festival?"

The Japanese refused quickly, it made you down but you asked again, "Why?"

"Che, because it'll be annoying. I don't like crowds."

You blushed a bit when you realized that the hakama that Kanda's wear really suited him a lot. Besides, he wore the same color as yours.

You began, "Your face has already showed it. Hmm, since this place is quite peaceful, then I guess I'll stay here." You sat on the other side of the tree, but not beside him.

Kanda didn't answer or even react, he just closed his eyes, but he hadn't fallen asleep.

You enjoyed the beautiful scene of the lake, the water's of the lake bounce back the big, yellow moon on it. And the falling leaves that flew along with the warm breeze made it even more perfect.

But then you getting bored, you stood up and took a seat beside Kanda. He aware of your presence and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but with an annoyed look.

"I-I feel a little cold… so…" You stole a look at him.

Kanda sighed and asked, "Why don't you just go back to the inn…"

"Umm, because… it's more fun here. Hey, can I sit closer? It still cold…" You blushed but you covered it by buried your face between your knees.

"Just don't disturb me."

Your heart thumped fast, you didn't despite the fact that you had like him since he assigned to accompany you at one of your mission for the first time. Your opinion of him back then were, stoic, didn't talk too much, expressionless, but strong and charming. Moreover, he had both of the handsome and beautiful faces.

You couldn't find yourself at ease, so you hesitantly began, "You are so strong…"

Flustered and surprised why you would suddenly said that to him, he choked, and then he coughed.

"Umm, what I mean was… that I would never be as strong as you."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kanda became even more flustered that before.

"Because I don't have any reason to fight, still haven't found it yet." You chuckled and smiled sadly.

As usual, Kanda didn't give a damn. He shut his mouth up and just closed his eyes, meditating. You sighed to saw Kanda like that then you closed your eyes too.

Suddenly, you felt that something touched your hand. You gulped and your heart beating fast. When you opened your eyes, you saw a snake, not a poisonous one, passed through your hand.

"Kyaaaaahh!" You screamed as loud as you could.

It made Kanda opened his eyes and quickly grasped his Mugen, when he saw the scene around him, he didn't see anything and glared at you because you made him opening his eyes meaningless.

Your face was pale just like a white ceramic, then you pointed at your right hand. The snake still didn't get lose from there and it made you really disgusted by it. Your feet limped and you couldn't move your body at all.

Sighed seeing that it was just a snake; Kanda took it without expression and threw it far. Then he sat back to his seat and looked like that he became mad.

Your body was still shivering but you tried to speak, "K-Kanda… Thanks…"

"Why did somebody like you could become an exorcist…" Kanda muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I really hate snakes…"

Your body started to shiver more as you recall that the snake was on your hand, but it strangely stopped when Kanda suddenly grabbed your arm. You looked at him with a flustered look but you had a bad feeling that he would kill you there because you annoyed him too much.

He ordered, "Stand up."

"Huh?"

You didn't ask again when he glared to you; you obediently stand up while he still grabbed your arm. But like a shoujo manga, your limped feet made you lost your balance and you suddenly fall. More unluckiness, you fell at Kanda that stand in front of you.

He fell too and you landed on his body, you kissed him without your intention, and you just realized it when you opened your eyes.

You gasped and quickly apologized to Kanda, but then he said, "Oi, how long will you sit there? Get up. You are heavy."

Then you quickly, stand up and apologize again.

"Sorry…"

"Fourth times…"

You flustered and asked him about his mean, then he replied straightly, "You've been apologizing to me for fourth times already."

"Ah? Sor—err…" You blushed, embarrassed that you almost said it again.

"Baka."

You pouted and you complained, "I'm not. Take back your word."

"No."

"Take it back. Oh, and you said that I'm heavy before! It's rude!"

The dark haired exorcist said, "Then, what I'm supposed to say?"

"At least don't say that, it's the same as you though…"

The Japanese's expression changed, then you continued, "What will you react if I say that you are lighter than me while I easily lifted you up…? Huh?" You smirked at him.

"It's impossible for you to lift me… There's a—"

You quickly cut off, "It's possible, wanna give a try? Even Allen could do."

Kanda shot a death glare to you, but you found yourself became accustomed to it. And you were finally understood Lavi's feeling about it.

The young Japanese teen began, "Stupid aren't you, fighting over just for this idiotic type of conversation… truly a baka…" He sighed to you.

You approached Kanda and said, "At least call my name if you can say baka to me or that I'm too stupid or even idiot for you, Mr. Kanda Yuu. You never call me by my name before, and I irritated by it."

That Japanese muttered again for several time and then he suddenly pinned you at the tree behind you. You blushed redder when he made his face closer to you.

"Kanda?" You called hesitantly, aware of what he would do to you.

But his face became even closer than before, and when you turned you face and closed your eyes, you found him whispering to you, calling your name slowly. "."

His husky voice and his breath when he called your name shivered your spine and you tried to push him away from you.

"Stop making fun of me... Th-the way you called my name… is… a way too…" You couldn't continue, you were very embarrassed to death. You even covered your face with your hand, but you still stole a sight from your finger's gap.

When you saw him smirked at you, you put down your hand and then you glared at him while pouting at him playfully.

You suddenly grinned at him and then you pulled him to you, after that, you kissed him before he couldn't even muttered at you. You pulled out and said, "Punishment for making fun of me." You released him and turned your body back, "I'm off, see you at the inn later."

But unfortunately, when you want to walk, someone grabbed your arm and pressed your mouth with his.

No matter how strong you were, you couldn't push Kanda away from you. He began to deepening his kiss by pushed you head with his hand and he even exploring your mouth with his tongue. With this kind of damn good kiss, that samurai must had done this with many girls.

He pulled out a while to slid and you tried to spoke, "Kanda, sto—uhmm!" He cut you off with his kiss.

Kanda finally pulled away when he satisfied, then he gave his sexy smirk at you while you wiped your chin from the saliva.

"I'll take revenge someday… I promise…" You spoke hardly.

"Just try." He said.

Suddenly, when you wanted to replied him, you heard Lavi loud voice. You looked at where the voice from and you saw Lenalee, Lavi and Allen waving their hands to you and Kanda. You waved back and approached them, and then you asked them why they were here.

Allen replied, "We were told that we could see great scenery here."

"And that's right, the moon looks soooo big." Lavi continued.

Lenalee giggled, nodded in agreement, "By the way, what are you dong here with Kanda? Enjoying the scenery too?"

You stole a glance at Kanda and you blushed a bit then you replied back, "Y-yeah, something like that…"

", your face is red. Did something happen between you and Kanda?" Lenalee asked again.

"Yuu, what did you do to this innocent woman? Are you doing something fun together?" Lavi teased.

Then Kanda glared at Lavi and he chased the redhead as he began to run away, avoiding the Mugen.

You saw Lenalee and Allen smiled to you, and you smiled back to them then go back to the inn after enjoying the scenery for a while together.

What happen between you and Kanda that night making your relation became closer than before. And he finally called you by your name even it was too seldom. You had fun together.

END

A/N: Two words, review please! Thanks!


End file.
